


The Decision

by Panlock



Series: The Arrangement [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dirty Talk, First Time, Intersexed!Naruto, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega!Naruto, alpha!kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panlock/pseuds/Panlock
Summary: Part one of The Arrangement. Naruto needs to make a decision, and Kakashi has to make peace with a few choices of his own.Kakashi frowns behind his mask. “I’ve decided who to assign to you, but I want you to know you can reject my selection and no one else would know. There’s…a list, and if you want you could choose from it.”“No,” Naruto answers sharply. He tells himself it doesn’t matter who it is and having to choose would be so much worse. He’s going to hate the arrangement, regardless, so it doesn’t matter. “I don’t want to see the list, just—just tell me who it is, alright?” His face is red from anger and embarrassment, but he stares at his Hokage as if he’s awaiting mission critical orders.The older ninja hesitates for only a second, but finally answers. “I’m going to do it.”NOT BETA READ





	1. Chapter 1

XiiX

* * *

Naruto sits at a table for one in the corner of his kitchenette. His legs are spread, and he’s hunched over with his elbows on his knees. He’s been staring at a scroll on the table for twenty minutes, seal unbroken. He can’t bring himself to open it but he’s running out of time.

The blond feels sick. This isn’t how he wanted to find out, but with Sasuke off discovering himself or whatever the fuck he’s doing, this was their only means of communication. Naruto winces and rubs his thumb into his palm where the mark from the Sage of Six Paths is burned into his skin. It reminds him that he really does have a soulmate, it’s not just in his head. The sight should make him happy, but instead his guts twist because he still needs to open the scroll. “Fuck it,” he mutters and picks the thing up.

The message is short, to the point. It’s what Naruto expected, and it still breaks his heart.

_I can’t return yet. Do what you have to do. _

He holds the scroll longer than he needs to and tries to let the truth sink in. He prepared for this, but fuck it still hurts. Sasuke hasn’t rejected him, but he’s admitted that Naruto isn’t his priority. Again. Naruto wasn’t enough to make Sasuke stay five years ago and he’s not enough to bring Sasuke back, now. They might be tied together through time and chakra and they might really be soulmates, but it’s not enough. Naruto looks at his palm again. The mark is tingling, and he wonders if Sasuke can feel it, too.

He uses that hand to swipe away a few tears and rolls up the scroll. He has his answer and now he needs to make a choice. The council is waiting on his decision and Naruto will be damned if he shows up _crying. _

XiiX

_Three Days Prior _

When Tsunade unceremoniously promoted him during wartime Kakashi did not anticipate _this _in his job description. Ordering his comrades into danger—yes; dealing with out of touch council members—yes; politics—yes; paperwork—yes; grooming Naruto to take over—as soon as fucking possible. He didn’t expect he would ever have to select one of his Jounin to fuck his former student once a month _as a goddamn S-Rank mission! _What a mess.

Kakashi stares at the list of volunteers—essentially every unmated Jounin-level alpha in the Leaf—and wants to scrub his head. The list is _long, _and it would have been longer if the position had been available for Chunin alpha’s, as well. As distressing as the task might be, Kakashi needs to make a decision because if Naruto doesn’t take a mate this is plan B.

And who is he kidding, Naruto isn’t going to take a mate. Naruto’s options since he attacked an alpha during a heat are all shit: mate (not going to happen), suspension from duty and medical commitment (also not happening), or allowing one of the alphas on this list to mount him during his heats to keep him from going into a hormonal craze. Kakashi pinches the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache, but it’s not very effective.

A knock at his door interrupts the Hokage’s thoughts and he sighs, “come in.”

Yamato lets himself in, looking sheepish. “You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?”

The Copy-nin rolls his eyes and waves his hand in the air lazily. “Ma, drop the honorifics,” he chastises with a bored voice. “I want to talk to you about Naruto.”

Yamato actually trips on his way to the desk. “You what?” He looks the other alpha in the eyes and is clearly uncomfortable.

“You didn’t volunteer,” Kakashi observes with a cheerful smile that makes his eyes nearly shut. “Why not?”

The Captain sputters, “because the whole thing is wrong! Naruto doesn’t want this, even if he’s going to agree to it!” They both know Naruto isn’t going to give up being a ninja, no matter the cost.

The Hokage grins behind his mask. He was hoping the big-eyed alpha would say that. “You should take the assignment,” Kakashi declares easily. If this has to be a mission, he wants to know that the alpha assigned to Naruto isn’t a piece of shit.

“Absolutely not!” Yamato hollers.

Kakashi blinks in slight surprise but isn’t deterred. “You’re the best choice. The whole reason this is an issue is due to the Kyuubi’s nature. If anything gets out of hand you can use your wood release.” He had thought about it, alright? This was a good plan—well, ok, maybe not _good…_but one that he can live with. “Besides, you don’t want me to assign him to one of these knot-heads, do you?” He taps the list on the table.

“Let me see that,” Yamato snaps and snatches the list without permission. His frown is deep and gets deeper the longer he stares at it. There are a lot of names and most of them are terrible options. He’s probably thinking what Kakashi thought—if Naruto knew how many of his colleagues jumped at the chance to mount him, he’d be humiliated.

“This is one of those responsibilities that, if you _want _it, you’re probably not the right person for the job.” Kakashi says sagely and thinks he’s convinced Yamato to accept.

“Like being Hokage?” The Captain returns quickly and sets the list back down. “There’s another name that’s not on the list,” he slings the paper across the table.

“Who?”

“You,” the big-eyed alpha answers flatly. “You’re just as qualified as I am, and you and Naruto actually have a bond. I was just a glorified baby-sitter for team seven.”

“Oh, no.” The Hokage flops back in his chair. “We don’t have _that _kind of bond. The kid has been in love with Sasuke since—”

“But he trusts you and you’re still his sensei.” Yamato holds his ground and twists the knife like a pro. “Naruto needs an alpha who respects him _and _Sasuke. Think about it, if you assign him to anyone else it’s going to end badly.”

Kakashi says nothing, but the silence between them is damning all the same. He had considered Naruto in this, but not Sasuke. Most of the shinobi in the village wanted to see the Uchiha tried for treason and everyone knows that Naruto is carrying a torch for his teammate. Adding another alpha into the mix who actively dislikes Sasuke would be disastrous.

“I don’t think you should push this off on someone else because you’re uncomfortable,” Yamato says gently. “But that’s just my opinion. If that’s all?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kakashi mutters lamely. “You’re excused.” As the other man walks out, Kakashi looks down at the list of names again and curses.

XiiX

_Three Days Later, Naruto’s Choice _

“Have you made a decision,” Koharu sounds annoyed as ever as she speaks to Naruto. To her right is Kakashi in his full Hokage garb and to his other side is Homura. They’re seated at a conference table in the Hokage’s office, though Naruto remains standing on the opposite side of the large table.

Naruto's jaw is clenched, but he doesn’t scream when he levels the three of his leaders with an icy glare. “I won’t take a mate.”

The council members roll their eyes. They were hoping the Jinchuuriki would take a mate, which would manage his heats and temper his mood considerably. Kakashi looks pained, but keeps his mouth shut.

“As you wish” Homura sniffs. “The Hokage will assign an alpha to you. You will allow this alpha to sate you each month during your heats until such a time you are mated. If you are non-compliant you will be placed on suspension until such a time you are mated. If you attack another alpha during a heat, we will force a mating bond on you. Do you understand the conditions of this arrangement?”

Naruto’s usually warm eyes flick over the two council members with contempt. “Yeah, I understand.”

“Very well,” the elders say mildly and stand from the conference table. “We leave the matter to you, Lord Rokudaime.”

Naruto doesn’t even watch the two elders shuffle out of the room; his eyes drop on Kakashi and he waits. He has been trying not to think about _who _it will be, if it’s someone he knows well or a stranger. He’s not sure which would be worse, really. He’s only ever wanted one person.

When the council members are finally gone Kakashi slouches and whips off the ceremonial robe and headpiece. He hates putting on airs, and he’s not about to have this conversation acting like someone he’s not. He looks up at Naruto from his seated position and gestures toward the conference table. “Do you want to sit down? You’re making me nervous.”

The blonde’s shoulders tighten minutely. If he can tell his former sensei is trying to lighten the mood, he’s not having it. “Just get on with it,” he snaps, and his fists ball up.

Kakashi frowns behind his mask. “I’ve decided who to assign to you, but I want you to know you can reject my selection and no one else would know. There’s…a list, and if you want you could choose from it.”

Naruto squeezes his fist so tight blood beads up from his palm. “No,” he answers sharply. He tells himself it doesn’t matter who it is and having to _choose _would be so much worse. He’s going to hate the arrangement, regardless, so it doesn’t matter. “I don’t want to see the list, just—just tell me who it is, alright?” His face is red from anger and embarrassment, but he stares at his Hokage as if he’s awaiting mission critical orders.

The older ninja hesitates for only a second, but finally answers. “I’m going to do it.”

A hurt, disbelieving wince flies across Naruto’s face and he slumps a bit before completely collapsing in a nearby chair. He can’t look at Kakashi anymore.

“Naruto,” the Hokage sounds concerned and he leans over the table slightly. “I need you to say something.”

The blond doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even know how he feels about it. He should feel _something. _Naruto isn’t happy, but he didn’t expect to be happy. He feels betrayal, and confusion. Kakashi? It’s going to be Kakashi? He rubs his palm, smearing blood over the mark, and looks to his former teacher with a lost, blank expression.

“Do you,” the older ninja clears his throat and forces himself not to look away. “Do you want to select someone else?”

“No,” his voice is raw even though he’s hardly said anything at all. "This is fine.” Naruto sounds flat as he looks at the ground. “What now?”

Kakashi isn’t sure if he’s relieved or terrified that Naruto accepted his offer. He feels like a bastard and doesn’t know how to proceed. Instead of answering right away he gets up from the table in the corner and approaches his desk a few feet away. He opens the bottom left drawer and finds a bottle of liquor. It’s unopened and topped with a bow— a gift from Tsunade. When she gave it to him Kakashi tried to decline because he’s never been much of a drinker, but Tsunade had insisted. She thrust the bottle at him and declared this job would drive anyone to drink.

Well, she was fucking right.

Kakashi stands with his back to the blond and pours two drinks. Still facing away from the other, he sighs and slips down his mask enough to down a small mouthful. The taste makes him grimace, but all the same it's fitting. Bitter. Kakashi returns to the conference table, mask in place, and slides the other tumbler to Naruto before sitting down beside the blond.

Naruto takes the drink and drains it immediately. He holds his hand out for a refill and Kakashi quirks an eyebrow at him. “It takes a lot to get me drunk,” Naruto murmurs and thumbs his whisker-marks as a means of explanation. Kakashi offers the whole bottle and Naruto helps himself. 

The alpha doesn't take another sip. He doesn’t have advanced healing, or a lifetime of hard-drinking experience. The bit he already had is making his face warm, but it helps calm his nerves. “I only have one rule,” he tries to use the same tone he once employed when explaining mission plans to a trigger happy Genin.

Naruto is holding the bottle of liquor against his chest. His eyes are clear even though he’s drank half of it already.

Kakashi looks his former student in the eyes. “You have to come to me during your heats. I won’t hunt you down or force you.” He knows he probably _should. _It’s not as if this arrangement was forged for no good reason. Naruto attacked someone during his last heat because his hormones took over. Suppressants don’t work on the omega anymore because of Kurama, and he doesn’t have a mate. If Naruto changes his mind and doesn’t come to Kakashi someone could get hurt—but Kakashi can’t bring himself to force Naruto to do this. “Do you understand, Naruto?”

“Yeah, I get it.” He answers and takes another pull from the bottle before setting it down loudly. “I’ve got some rules, too.”

“I think that’s fair,” Kakashi sighs.

Naruto turns to fully face his former teacher. “One, don’t _ever _touch my neck.” His lip pulls up to flash his teeth in warning. “I’ll knock all the alpha fangs out of your damn head if you try anything, got it?”

Kakashi tries to smile placatingly and lifts his palms as if in surrender. “I wouldn’t dream of it!”

The blond glowers and fights the urge to place a protective hand over the gland at his neck. The idea of having to sleep with another alpha turns his stomach, but he’s terrified at the idea of having an alpha so close to his mating gland. He knows Kakashi is a good person, though, and if he promises not to touch his neck then the silver-haired ninja will keep his word. “Two, I don’t want to talk about Sasuke.”

Kakashi’s cheerful façade crumbles. He didn’t expect Naruto to open up about whatever his relationship with Sasuke is (or isn’t), but the fact that Naruto is already placing that conversation off limits is very telling. “Alright, I promise not to pry.” He agrees easily. Even if he is curious, he can’t expect Naruto to give up more than he already has to.

“People are going to know, aren’t they?” The omega mumbles and rubs his arm self-consciously.

“Probably,” Kakashi concedes tiredly. “No one will hear about it from me, but people will be able to smell it. The blockers will only do so much.” Scent blockers mask pheromones, but an omega’s heat scent isn’t easily concealed. It’s also likely Naruto’s scent will be all over Kakashi, and vice versa, for days following the omega’s heat.

“Right,” Naruto sounds defeated. He’s suddenly too exhausted to talk anymore. He wants to be alone and not think about the inevitable. He stands up and walks toward the door with his hands in his pockets. “It’s in three weeks,” he comments over his shoulder. They both know what he’s talking about.

Kakashi is still sitting, holding his glass and feeling bereft. “You know where to find me.”

XiiiX

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

XiiX

* * *

  
The days leading up to Naruto’s first heat after their arrangement are tense. As the date gets closer, the omega becomes more and more hostile. He snaps at everyone, most of all Kakashi. If their colleagues notice anything they keep it to themselves but it’s wearing the alpha thin.

The Hokage is hyper-aware of the three-week deadline and he can’t help but notice how Naruto’s scent changes as the days go on. The blond has always had a pleasant scent, crisp and spicy, vibrant like cinnamon apples or citrus. The alpha used to associate that scent with _pack _but now his inner beast knows that it promises something more and it’s _very _distracting. It doesn't help that most of Naruto's time is spent in the Hokage Tower as his apprentice since he was taken off active duty following his incident. 

Today marked two days past the three-week deadline Naruto initially projected. The omega was high-strung and heavily influenced by his hormones—he stumbled as he walked through the Hokage Tower and barely spoke to anyone. If he did speak, he usually showed his teeth and sent every alpha that looked at him sideways running in abject fear. Kakashi ended up sending him home early and silently wondered how much longer this could go on—but he wouldn’t go back on his word. Naruto would have to come to _him _when he was ready.

The Hokage thinks on this as he walks home, expecting to spend another night alone. He drags his feet a bit, not keen on returning to his spacious, empty house with nothing but his thoughts. When he was lowly Friend-Killer-Kakashi and simple Jounin, the alpha rented a spartan one-bedroom apartment. After he accepted the mantle from Tsunade he was cajoled into taking a modest cottage-style home. Apparently, it wasn’t becoming of the Hokage to live like a bachelor. Providing security for an entire apartment building was also a logistical nightmare; Kakashi took pity on his Anbu guards and moved in here.

Kakashi turns the corner on his street and immediately spots an orange and black figure crouched on his front steps. Naruto is chewing on his thumbnail and his knee is bouncing anxiously when Kakashi approaches. He reeks of hormones; it's a miracle no one has come to flock around the teen. When he looks up his eyes are cloudy and fearful. “Can I come in?”

The alpha nods and quickly gets the door open. His instincts are already reacting to the frightened, hormonal omega before him. He wants to get Naruto out of view, inside, protected. The elongated alpha fangs in his mouth throb with the desire to fend off any potential rivals and Kakashi has to shake his head to keep his thoughts cool. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?” He asks as they walk through the door.

Naruto doesn’t answer as he follows his former teacher inside. He looks around even though he’s seen the place before. There’s not much to look at. The cottage has an open floorplan, but Kakashi doesn't have much stuff to fill the space. There are two bedrooms in the back and a single hall bathroom. “M’not really hungry,” the omega says softly and finally looks up at the other. “I—ah,” he stutters and looks away again. His face is flushed and he’s probably hot to the touch. “It’s starting to hurt,” he admits and fiddles with the collar on his jacket.

Kakashi swallows a lump in his throat and starts counting his own breaths. Every base impulse in him wants to jump Naruto, rip off his clothes, and mount him in the middle of his living room floor. The hesitant warble in the omega’s voice keeps him from so much as taking a step forward, though. He needs to stay in control and not let their hormones get the best of them. If he does this right, it will be easier on both of them. "You should eat and drink some water before we start," he suggests carefully.

Naruto shakes his head. "No. I just need you to," he hesitates and his voices hitches. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to steady himself. He wants this over with as quickly as possible, any niceties would just make it worse.

Kakashi winces, already worried about how far the blond pushed himself. “Have you ever had sex during a heat?” He's sure he knows the answer but wants to ask anyway. Sex during a heat can be frantic; people do and say things they usually wouldn't because of the hormones. It's considered intimate, something not even promiscuous people typically engage in lightly.

The omega grimaces like he’s fighting back sadness but shakes his head in the negative. He’s a virgin, but he's not about to admit that to Kakashi. “I don’t know what to do…I, my instincts are…” he trails off and looks at Kakashi hopelessly. He wants the alpha to tell him what to do, to take over so he just doesn’t have to think about it. He doesn't want to be responsible for what’s about to happen.

Watching his former student succumb to growing fear is sobering. Kakashi has never seen Naruto look so unsure of himself. “Do you want me to help?” It might be cruel to ask, but the alpha in him wants to hear it—his conscious also needs to hear Naruto consent at least one more time.

The omega whines, too far gone to worry about his pride. “Yes, alpha.”

“Shit,” Kakashi swears and squeezes his hand a few times to distract himself. “Go to my bedroom. I’ll join you in a minute.” He needs the time to get himself under control.

Naruto stumbles toward the bedrooms and slips inside without comment. As soon as the blond is out of sight, Kakashi starts to pace. He is so fucked. He can hardly keep it together and Naruto was just _standing there. _

He goes to the kitchen and pulls out a pitcher of water from the fridge and a cup with a straw (he had gone shopping a few days ago in anticipation). Any self-respecting alpha had an idea of how to take care of an omega in heat and Kakashi wasn’t going to let Naruto die of dehydration just because he wants to get his dick wet. He also locates a box of MRE bars. Tasteless they might be, the rations have essential nutrients and calories Naruto is going to need. Armed with resources that help calm his nerves, Kakashi is still mentally unprepared for what’s in his bedroom.

Naruto is splayed across the bed, arms and legs star-fished out in an attempt to cool his over-heated body. His mesh covered chest heaves with deep, frantic breaths, and his jacket is discarded on the floor. He notices Kakashi enter the room and groans. “It hurts." He slides his legs together, uselessly trying to relieve some of the pressure building. “Fucking hate this, hate this so much. Fuck, it hurts. I can’t fucking think!” His voice rips off to a rising sob toward then end.

The older ninja shoves the handful of supplies onto his nightstand for later use before turning to the omega on his bed. He's worried. After everything they've been through, he has never heard Naruto complain about pain. Whatever the omega is feeling must be excruciating. "I need you to take your clothes off," he explains with a voice far calmer than he actually feels.

Naruto growls and writhes on the bed. His thoughts are fuzzy, and everything feels too tight. He tries to raise himself up, but his limbs don't want to work. He waited too long, and his heat is burning too hot. It's feverish and frying his brain. "Help," he whimpers and flops back on the bed.

Kakashi quickly ducks down to remove Naruto's sandals. He looks at the omega from his lower vantage point and runs his hand up Naruto’s leg. "I'm going to take your pants off."

Naruto is looking up at the ceiling with glassy eyes. "Alright," his voice is rushed and strained.

The alpha can smell Naruto through the layers of clothes and it's driving him crazy. He forces himself to be gentle, to keep his hands steady. When he finally manages to slide the clothes down Naruto’s long legs Kakashi groans at the sight.

The omega immediately spreads his thighs and exposes his erection and wet slit just below. "Alpha, I need—" Naruto chokes. He doesn't want to ask for it, but the wait is killing him. Why hasn't the alpha jumped him yet? Why is it taking so long? Naruto starts to panic and grips the sheets at his sides.

"It's ok, I know," Kakashi tries to comfort Naruto, but his eyes are heavy on the omegas tight, glossy cunt. His restraint is hanging on by a thread, but he remembers the fearful look in Naruto's expression. "I'll go slow," he promises and really hopes he can keep his word. He stands and notices how Naruto's smoldering blue eyes track his movements. Kakashi flings away his Hokage robe first, then his Jounin vest, and contemplates the long-sleeved undershirt. It has an attached mask-piece that covers his neck, jaw, and lower half of his face.

Kakashi has always kept his undershirt and mask on when he took someone to bed. No omega or beta had ever been so alluring or special that he wanted to expose himself like that, not even to bite them with his alpha jaws. He never wanted to feel vulnerable during sex, but he would bet Naruto never wanted that, either.

He looks at his former student who is panting on the bed and watching with hazy, lust-blown eyes. Naruto's expression waivers between fear, anger, and arousal. He's so far from being in control it must feel like hell. Kakashi isn't going to let Naruto go through that alone. He peels the undershirt over his shoulders and with it his face is exposed to the air and Naruto's curious eyes.

They're both assaulted by a fresh, more potent wave of pheromones. Without the mask over his mouth and nose Kakashi has no barrier against the sweltering, heady scent of the omega in heat. The mask had also covered Kakashi's own glands, which dampened the aroma of the alpha's arousal. Without the veil, it was obvious that Kakashi was far more effected than he was trying to appear.

Naruto's mouth lolls open, tasting the air. "I knew it." He accuses, able to smell the pure, hot, desire wafting off his former teacher. As stoic and aloof as Kakashi pretends to be, he's just another horny alpha. "What are you waiting for?"

Kakashi should feel ashamed. He really is a creep, getting off on the sight of his former student laid out on his bed, but he's too wound up to question his own morals. "Last chance, Naruto. Are you sure?"

Naruto's eyes flicker with hurt, like he's being teased, but he answers clearly. "Yes."

The alpha unfastens his pants and lets the fabric drop to the floor. He stands naked, erection heavy and thick between his legs and lets Naruto look him over. His inner alpha preens; he knows he's a fine specimen even if he usually doesn't care to acknowledge it. He wants to ask the omega if he likes what he sees, but it's not necessary. Naruto's scent is eager and hot in the air when Kakashi kneels on the bed.

Naruto shudders as the older ninja crawls forward like a thoughtful and considerate predator. It sets his nerves on fire and he isn't sure if he wants to hide or beg for something more as the alpha kneels between his spread legs.

Kakashi grips the blonde’s thighs and massages them, trying to keep the omega relaxed and open. He keeps eye contact as he sinks down, mouthing the inside of the blonde's thighs. He snakes his hand up, slipping under the mesh to paw at the omega's flat stomach and chest.

Naruto gasps and grips the sheets. He had asked the alpha not to touch his neck, so Kakashi sets his teeth into the sensitive meat of his thigh, instead. It feels so good, and everything between the omega's legs throb. "Don't take the mesh off," he grinds up on Kakashi and grabs the alphas wrist.

The older ninja withdraws his hand and drops both palms against the bed with his arms on either side of the blonde’s head, boxing him in place. He scans Naruto's face and isn't sure if it's his own desires or his inner alpha that wants to kiss his former student. "I won't take it off, omega." His voice is gravelly but sincere before he leans down and presses their mouths together. Its been so long since he's kissed anyone, and he can't resist the possessive urge to do it now.

Naruto whines and squeezes his eyes shut. The kiss is sweet, and gentle, and makes him melt. It also reminds him that his only other kiss was an awkward accident that sealed his fate as a child. This isn't right, he's not supposed to be kissing Kakashi. That’s not why he's here. The omega wraps his legs around the alpha to pull him against his pelvis and yanks himself away. "Stop stalling. I need your knot."

Kakashi's hips jerk forward on instinct and his vision shakes. Naruto is slick and hot, and it would be so easy to shove into the omega’s tight pussy. "Naruto, we should do this slowly," he warns but can feel his own resolve break away. Kakashi knows he should pause even as he ruts against the hormonal omega beneath him. This isn't what he planned. He should keep them calm and go as slowly as possible. He should make Naruto drink some water and cool off before they're both lost to their inner beasts. That plan might have worked. Maybe Kakashi could have calmed Naruto down enough to bring the omega out of his desperate haze. They could have done this as equals and talked through it...

But Naruto sobs, "_mount me_! Fuck, come on!" His voice cracks and his head snaps to the side. The column of his neck is flushed and sweaty as he submits subconsciously to the alpha above him. "Don't make me beg for it, _shit_." He sounds ashamed and _broken_.

Kakashi's brain whirls to a halt. He won’t make Naruto beg and he can't make them wait any longer. He grips the back of Naruto's thigh and shoves the limb up, tight against the omega’s abdomen. The blond is pinned to the bed and Kakashi drops the heavy length of his cock against Naruto's pretty cunt. The sight makes Kakashi groan. His gums are swollen, and his alpha glands are producing buckets of saliva.

"Yes, c'mon, c'mon," Naruto chants. He can feel the alphas hot dick slide against the spread lips of his pussy, not yet penetrating but the promise feels so good he could cry. "Do it, do it, do it."

"Fuck." Kakashi cracks his hips once, forcing himself inside the mewling omega. He's so tight, and the initial joining of their bodies is rough and sudden.

Naruto's back bows, arching off the bed with a choked, silent cry. It feels like he can't breathe, like Kakashi has driven all the air out of his lungs. The leg still wrapped around the alphas hip tightens, trying to keep Kakashi from moving. "Shit," he coughs, and his eyes are unfocused. He expected pain, had even wanted it, but the alpha is so big and it's too much.

Distantly, the rational part of Kakashi's brain knows this isn't right. Naruto is too tight and everything about his taut posture screams discomfort. "Oh, shit." The alpha groans and tries to keep himself still. He looks down to where they are connected. The omega is spread around his cock, tight, pink and swollen. "You're a virgin."

Naruto grits his teeth but doesn't deny it. "Don't stop," he asks through tears and a clenched jaw. It hurts. His body isn't familiar with the stretch and burn, but that's exactly what he wants. He didn't want pleasure; this should _hurt_.

Kakashi swivels his hips, trying to get the omega to relax and open up. His own thighs are burning with the desire to move, but he forces himself to remain gentle at the sake of his own sanity. "Why didn't you tell me," he asks with a breathless growl. The guilt over his own eagerness stings; he should have been more careful.

Naruto's back is still bowed, like he can hardly stand the splitting pressure between his legs, but he glares at the other angrily. "Shut up," he snarls. "This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Don't act surprised now." He rolls his hips up, grinding on his former teacher while the alpha tries to remain motionless. "And don't you dare hold back."

Kakashi shudders and circles his hips deeper, weak to the wet, hot, chasm around his cock. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care," Naruto answers tightly. He wants to get it over with. "Fuck me."

The alpha gives in and drops his hips. They both curse, but the omega doesn't ask to stop, so Kakashi pumps his hips again and again. Fuck. It feels so good and Kakashi helplessly chases his own pleasure.

Naruto's mouth hangs open, unable to think now that Kakashi has really started to move. He closes his eyes and tries to pretend he's anywhere else, but it's impossible. Kakashi is all around him, inside him, and the pain and pleasure are coiling in his gut. "Alpha," he mewls and grips his own hair with one hand just to anchor himself.

Kakashi moans helplessly. There's a growing part of himself that loves how overwhelmed the blond looks. Knowing that Naruto is a virgin just makes this worse in the best possible way. His inner alpha does a satisfied turn in his belly, proud to be the first to mount and fuck this pretty omega. He looks between them and admires how Naruto's ripe little body takes his cock. They're fucking quick and hard, and he praises the omega for taking it so well.

"_Ah_," Naruto yelps and the leg that's not held against his chest slips down Kakashi's side. He can feel every deep, forceful push between his legs and run up his spine. He feels like he's floating, like if Kakashi wasn't on top of him he could drift away.

The older ninja slings Naruto's limp leg over his shoulder and nearly folds the omega in half. Hanging over the blondes face he asks, "is this what you wanted?" He sounds angry, and he is. Naruto purposely painted himself into a corner and tried to make Kakashi the bad guy by rejecting all attempts to do this right. "Hm? Were you hoping I'd be rough with you?" Before the blond can answer he licks into Naruto's mouth, kissing him deep and possessively. A part of him is lost to it, holding the omega down, pulling his legs apart, and penetrating every part of Naruto as he pleases—its driving him insane.

Naruto is still thinking about his vulnerable neck and first kiss, even as his lower half grinds up mindlessly. Without realizing it, he's matched Kakashi's pace by swinging his pelvis up and meeting the alpha's hips. His own dick is hard and wet, rod straight along his abs and rubbing against the mesh he still wears. The filthy, wet, sound of their hips colliding turns something in his stomach and he moans into Kakashi's mouth. His body has betrayed him; despite everything, he's getting off on this.

Kakashi huffs against the others slick, panting mouth. "You like it, don't you?" He doesn't let up or slow down. If Naruto wants a hard fuck, that's what he's going to get. He looks the blond in the eyes, can see the confused pleasure swirling in those blue orbs. "You like having my cock in you. Wait till you take my knot, omega. You'll feel better," he promises and leans back enough to grab Naruto's hips and roughly haul the blond on to his dick.

The omega cries out, but this time in pleasure. His toes curl and _fuck _he's going to come and Kakashi hasn't even touched his dick. He didn't want this; he didn't want to like it. Tears sting his eyes even as his thighs quiver and shake.

"That's it," Kakashi encourages breathlessly. His hips are moving frantically, forcing Naruto to take him to the hilt again and again. "Give it up, omega." His voice is deep and confident as he watches Naruto lose his goddamn mind. "Come on, just like that. Fucking come on me."

Naruto wants to deny it, but he can already feel his orgasm rising. He watches Kakashi bare his teeth, dangerous fangs gleaming in his mouth, and toss his head back with a satisfied moan. Then, the alpha's knot is popping in place and Naruto's eyes cross. "Fuck," he throws himself into that blinding pressure. His vision whites out, but he can still feel Kakashi pressing into him, hear their heavy breaths, and Naruto comes so hard Kakashi can feel it ripple through him.

The alpha groans loudly, jerking at the sensation of Naruto squeezing around him and his orgasm rips down his spine. "Goddamn, Naruto," he growls with his head tipped back. His pelvis is still rolling forward shallowly, like he can't help it, but his knot is deep and solid inside the omega. They're tied together now, and Kakashi is still coming.

Naruto feels a second wave of euphoria from Kakashi's knot. It’s different from the shattering orgasm that just rocked his world. This feeling is like a morphine drip, soothing and gooey and it makes him want to purr. He feels drunk, or high, and so, so tired—but the heat hormones are clearing. His former teacher wasn't being an arrogant prick seconds ago. Naruto did feel better after being knotted.

The omega weakly tries to shove Kakashi away now that his head is on right, but they both hiss at the attempted separation.

"Hold on," Kakashi groans and drops his palm between them where they are connected. He covers the sight of their tie, as if trying to protect Naruto's modesty. "We can't move until my knot goes down," he explains with a strained voice. He's still leaning over Naruto and they're basically wrapped around one another. The omegas left leg is over Kakashi's right shoulder and Naruto's right leg is still wedged against his own chest. One of Kakashi's hands is planted on the bed for balance and the other hovers between them.

"We're stuck like this?" The blond exclaims. He wanted to get the fuck out of here, and he definitely doesn't want to be trapped under Kakashi right now.

The alpha sighs tiredly and rolls his eyes. What happened to post coital cuddling? "If you're _gentle _we can move some, so we're not stuck like this until my knot goes down, but you're not _walking _away."

Naruto sighs and drops his shoulders against the bedding again. He had no idea how long it would take the alpha's knot to deflate, but any position would be better than what they were working with. "Ok, how do we do this?"

Kakashi throws up a small prayer of thanks; at least Naruto wasn't going to try to stand up again. "Wrap your arms and legs around me. I'll do the rest."

Naruto sulks, but does as he's asked. He coils his arms around the alpha's neck and tucks his face under Kakashi's chin to protect his own neck. He doesn't think the alpha would actually go for it, but he can't bring himself to drop his guard. Wrapping his legs around Kakashi's waist creates a different tension, though. It shifts their tie slightly, and they both groan at the pleasant, wet grind.

"Shit," Naruto breathes and involuntarily rolls against the alpha still inside him. He's so sensitive and tender after their rough romp, and the gentle rocking is _euphoric_.

Kakashi growls, "Naruto, please."

"Sorry," the blond stops moving immediately and looks up at the older ninja like a scolded child. He hadn't even realized what he was doing, and he's embarrassed with himself.

The alpha winces. Naruto might not be doing it on purpose, but he's a fucking tease. "Hold on," he cautions. A second later Kakashi is sliding his knees back, pulling Naruto off the bed with him. The blond holds close to Kakashi and the alpha stands them up.

Naruto grunts as the change in position tests the strength of their tie. Their options are few with how they are knotted; one of them would have to be on their back. He makes a mental note to always have Kakashi take him from behind in the future.

"I'm going to sit against the headboard," Kakashi says gently. Naruto's head is still tucked under his chin, and the sweaty soft scent of a satisfied omega is helping him calm down.

The blond nods and tries to brace himself for their next move. He knows he's not exactly small in size or light. In fact, he's taller and more muscular than the alpha totting him around, but Kakashi is able to smoothly reposition them on the bed. The older ninja moves gingerly but lays his own legs flat and slots his back against the headboard.

Naruto's legs slip loose, and his knees sink into the bed on either side of Kakashi's hips. Without thinking about it, he leans back and puts his weight on the alpha's lap. Gravity presses them together and Naruto whimpers.

Kakashi's head rocks back and hits the headboard. The omega is soft, hot, and tight over his knot and Kakashi can feel himself being milked. "Try to relax," he begs with the pale, column of his throat exposed.

The blond unwinds his arms from around Kakashi's neck and places his hands on the other's shoulders. He looks between them and blanches at the sight. His thighs are slick and wet, and his dick is half hard. He can see how his own body is clamped around Kakashi's cock and, worse, the distention in his lower stomach. He’s swollen with Kakashi’s come.

The sight makes his face flush. He knew, obviously, what would happen if he fucked an alpha. He wasn't an idiot. He had just never experienced it before. He also wasn't expecting to be able to _feel _it so clearly. Every time he shifted, squeezed his thighs, or _took a deep breath _Kakashi sighs and Naruto can feel the knot inside him contract and dump come in his womb.

"You're not relaxing," Kakashi sounds mildly annoyed, like when he had to fuss at Naruto for trying to skip out on writing a mission report when he was 12.

"You try relaxing with a dick shoved up your ass," the omega snaps but Kakashi doesn't even open his eyes. Naruto blushes and bites his bottom lip. His pride is badly bruised. He hates that he got off on being fucked so thoroughly. Even now he has to fight the urge to grind on the alpha's knot and purr.

"You should drink some water," before the omega can even argue Kakashi is holding a glass in the teens face and resting against the headboard again. He shuts his eyes and waits, expecting the omega to take the drink without a fight.

Naruto scowls, but takes the glass and drinks most of it right away. He _was _thirsty. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and watches his former teacher while the alpha has his eyes closed.

This is the first time he's seen Kakashi without anything obscuring his face. The silver-haired ninja looks younger than Naruto expected and, yes, he's very attractive. He has a narrow nose, strong jaw, white, straight teeth, and a charming smile. The scar over his eye looks out of place on such a handsome face, but Naruto knows how much of a badass Kakashi is despite the traditional good looks. Maybe he wore the mask to appear more intimidating, because without it he just looks like a normal, albeit attractive, alpha. Or, maybe it was to hide the small beauty mark.

Naruto frowns while studying his former teacher. He remembers being a curious child willing to do _anything _to see Kakashi's bare face. He snorts; he didn't think 'sit on his knot' would have fallen under _anything _back then.

"What's so funny?" The alpha asks with a deep, content voice and his head still tipped back. 

Not about to share his thoughts, Naruto lies. "Guess the rumors weren't true after all. You know people think you hide your face because you have small fangs?"

Kakashi straightens his neck and looks at Naruto with an affronted expression. "They what?" He asks and sticks his own finger in his mouth, rubbing his alpha fangs self-consciously. "I do not," he complains.

The omega smirks. Small fangs on an alpha are just as bad as having a small dick. Alpha's walk around showing their teeth all the time, trying to impress potential mates and intimidate their rivals. It was a sign of virility and strength. For an alpha to hide his fangs, especially during sex...well, it was odd.

Naruto finishes the glass and sets it aside. He notices the other things on the nightstand for the first time, and also remembers how Kakashi was able to easily maneuver them even while knotted. "You sleep with alot of omega's?" He doesn't mean to sound accusatory, but he never wanted to be a notch on some alpha's belt.

Kakashi's eyes narrow, now suspecting Naruto was teasing him about his fangs. They're still tied together, and the alpha is occasionally wracked with shivers as his knot slowly deflates. They don’t have anywhere to go, though, and he'll take any chance at an olive branch. "Not as many as you probably think."

"Hm," Naruto comments. He sounds unconvinced. "Seems like you know what you're doing."

The older ninja is familiar with Naruto's barbs and the omega isn't going to get a rise out of him so easily. Mildly, he replies, "I've only spent a heat with one other omega, but she was a good teacher."

The blond blanches. He's never heard of Kakashi ever dating, let alone being serious enough to spend a heat with someone. "Who?" He asks, disregarding the personal nature of the question.

Kakashi doesn't mind answering, though. It was a lifetime ago, and the sting from the memory is long gone. "She was a captured omega during the Third War and sold to a brothel in Konoha."

Naruto looks horrified. It still happened today, even in the Leaf, but it wasn't openly talked about. During wartime it was common practice for the winning forces to take omega's from the losing village and force them into slavery. It helped fund wars, and with their territories decimated the captured omegas didn't have many protections.

It also wasn't uncommon for alpha shinobi to enjoy _all _the spoils of war.

Kakashi can see the disgust on Naruto's face. He didn't expect the blond to understand. Kakashi himself was a different person back then. "I was 15 and she was in her late twenties. I saw her in the brothel window and was obsessed...she," he laughs lightly at the memory. "She could tell I had no idea what to do with an omega and made fun of me for staring at her all the time."

"It sounds like...you really liked her," Naruto says quietly. He tries to imagine a young, skinny, alpha-Kakashi lurking around the redlight district with a crush.

Kakashi smirks. "Took me two months to get the nerve to buy a session with her. I ended up spending alot of my money like that," he admits with an unabashed grin. His time spent with the captured omega might have been what turned him into a pervert. She was older, experienced, and knew how to please an alpha.

The omega's face crinkles in confusion. "What happened to her?"

"I bought her freedom." The alpha gives Naruto a sad look, because he knows his next words are going to hit close to home. "I helped her get into the Land of Grass where she had family. Konoha was responsible for killing everyone she cared about. I knew she couldn't stand it here when I freed her. I knew she would leave."

Naruto's heart drops. "She couldn't stay, and you couldn't go." He looks down, feeling heavy with sadness. How could he not think of Sasuke? His eyes burn and his chest hurts. Everything in him _longs _for Sasuke; he _knows _the Uchiha is his mate and it feels wrong to be here sitting on someone else's knot.

"Naruto," the alpha says softly. Since he met team seven all those years ago, Kakashi felt that he and Sasuke had the most in common. They had similar chakra natures, solitary dispositions, and unusually aloof personalities for alphas. However, after sharing his own story he realizes for the first time how much he and Naruto also have in common. He reaches out and lightly swipes blond hair out of Naruto's downward turned face.

The omega jerks away, "Don't." He can’t stand anymore. He keeps his eyes down, unable to look Kakashi in the face.

The older ninja drops his hand and surrenders any hope of reconciliation tonight.

"When can I move?" Naruto asks sullenly. He needs some space, a shred of privacy. He can't have a break down sitting on Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi winces. "At least thirty minutes," he admits.

"Fine," the blond answers flatly and doesn't move. It appears he plans to sit wordlessly and wait. They remain tied together and facing one another in silence.

It's probably the loneliest, most intimate thing Kakashi has ever experienced.

XiiiX

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine made some fanart for this chapter. It's NSFW, but hey neither is this fic lol.  
Thank you CopperDaily!! Here's the link to art. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/CopperDaily/status/1249892210830503936?s=07
> 
> If anyone else feels inspired to draw some art for this series please let me know and I'll be happy to share it ❤


End file.
